Talk:Sturdy Pyxis
I tried to make a starting point for the sturdy pixis page .. its by no means complete so please help edit it with new info. I put in the drops for the chest's from what ive seen and am sure they aren't completely accurate. A table listing all the temporary items might be useful but the website is running extremely slow for me atm so im finished editing for the moment. Jado818 20:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I have opened chests & have gotten 10 min time extentions, I think they was the blues chests. It was the same concept as them anyway Darkspurs 20:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Did notice i spelled sturdy pyxis wrong.. not sure how to fix :( guess ill make new page and redirect there. Jado818 17:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *I don't know who put "Blood Fang" in parenthesis for NM triggers. There's many more you can get besides that one.--Willoflame 18:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *I put it there as an example wiloflame.. also recently got a moonglow cloth from a sturdy pyxis which is a trigger for Fear gorta. A chart is needed to show what possible drops are there. Not sure why your mad about the NM trigger examples but the examples for augmented items is ok >.> Jado818 18:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The article first says there are Blue, Brown, or Red chests, but then discusses Blue, Red, and Gold chests. Needs correction. In the example for chest opening the clues do not lead to the final answer. The first clue was that the second digit is 1, 2, or 3 but the answer was 46. Does the final answer change with each guess or is the example wrong? No, it doesn't. Whoever made that example was wrong, and I'll fix it. Also: Is there any confirmation that Treasure Hunter effects the appearance rate of the Sturdy Pyxis? I find that hard to believe.--Willoflame 03:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I've done some Abyssea experience parties with a Japanese friend and she told me drop rate depends on what type of killing blow is done to the enemy (Weapon skills, Elemental Magic, etc.), and what aura is surrounding the player's body. I haven't gotten all of the details, but if anyone would like to test this, go for it.--Rienfliche 08:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) These things are glitched, or technicaly monsters. if you use commands like "/ma "Fire" " you can attack them, and they will resist the ability, or take 0 damage. Fire and Jump got resisted as if they are status spells, autoattack got an error, and weaponskills/blood pacts did 0 damage to them. 2 Sturdy Pyxis pages ok there are 2 pages... one with a misspelled title "Sturdy Pixis" can we combine the info on both to one page since both contain good information? Also added note about aggro/despawn on article. Cedara 17:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think somebody is fixing it for me.. i made the mispelled page one .. as long as the info ends up in the right spot ;p Jado818 22:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i was correcting the spelling when i found this page... someone just created a mimic site as well so now i think there's 3. Cedara 23:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Should there be two pages? Compiled what I know about the sturdy pyxis that are dropped from killing mobs on this page. Not sure if we should make a separate page for the mimic's and the sturdy pixis from mobs. Seems ok too me as is for the moment. Jado818 22:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Blue vs Gold chest I have open my share of chest not using key and from what I seen Blue chest has always been real while gold has always been fake can anyone confirm this? User:Andytheraven I have opened a blue chest to find it was a mimic. User: vtnayr Chest Contents :*Received 250 xp by each party member-Moggly 06:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Peaked under the lid "The chest appears empty, but you sense that you serve to gain a little experience by opening it." Got 500 xp --Telford 12:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :* Got a Rhodonite from a chest that dropped from a Shadow Lizard in Konschtat. IkariLoona 13:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :* My Alliance Received 1000 Experience Points from a blue chest dropped from a dead mob; all chests we encountered simply lying around were mimics. We promptly wiped. ; ; --Kandu 10:45, July 1, 2010 (EDT)